Known is a manufacturing method of JP-A-2005-37416 (Patent Document 1): This manufacturing method is a method in which: in a sheet product, an optical film (for example, a polarizing plate) other than a release film is cut, which may be referred to as half cutting hereinafter, so that the continuity of the sheet product is maintained by this release film; and while this release film is peeled off, the optical film is bonded onto an optical display substrate (for example, a liquid crystal panel) through a-pressure-sensitive adhesive.